Une journée qui finit mal
by lulu59
Summary: pourtant Tout avait bien commencé


Elle et moi s'était pour la vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire mais il a fallu que tu partes loin de tout. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire au revoir comme tout le monde et le jour où j'ai eu le courage d'aller de voir tu es partie. Je t'en veux d'être partie comme une voleuse tu aurais pu attendre que je me décide de te dire adieu pour toujours avant de t'en aller.

J'ai du mal à reprendre goût à la vie depuis ton départ, tout le monde essaie de me remonter le moral mais il n'arrive pas tout ce que je veux c'est que tu reviennes parmi nous hélas cela n'est pas possible.

Pourtant nous avons fait plein de projets pour l'avenir mais seulement une enquête a tout foutu en l'air, tu as voulu me protéger comme toujours je me rappelle très bien ce moment comme si c'était hier.

_Flash Back _

_Comme d'habitude on se chamaillait sur la route et nous avons reçu des claques sur la tête par Gibbs pour qu'on arrête. Puis nous sommes arrivés sur la scène du crime._

_Dinozzo croquis,David photos et Mcgee les témoins, ordonna Gibbs._

_Nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre et on s'est fait un rapide baiser._

_Au boulot vous deux , je vous ai déjà répété pas pendant le travail, s'exclama Gibbs._

_Oups, on s'est fait prendre, dis-je._

_Elle me donna un coup de coude puis elle rigola, on parti près du corps faire ce que le boss avait dit de faire. Je fis le dessin de la scène du crime puis comme j'avais fini je fis un dessin d'elle qui fut très réussi mais je n'avais pas vu Gibbs arrivait près de moi, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je me retourna et souris à Gibbs._

_Tu as bientôt fini des conneries, Dinozzo, déclara Gibbs._

_Oui, boss, enfin je peux finir ce que je suis entrain de faire tant que j'y suis? lui demandai-je._

_Donne-moi ça tout de suite, Dinozzo!! s'exclama Gibbs._

_Il me prit mon carnet à dessin et me donna une très grosse claque sur la tête, il me lança un regard noir, puis partit vers Ducky. Elle me regarda puis rigola chaque fois que je me faisais engueuler par Gibbs._

_Qu'est-ce-qu'on a Ducky ? Demanda Gibbs._

_Notre marin's est mort il a 2 heures ,mais j'en serais plus pendant l'autopsie, indiqua Ducky._

_Ok, On rentre au N.C.I.S., dit-il._

_On le rejoignis près de la voiture, je m'approcha de Gibbs._

_Je peux conduire Gibbs dis? Demandai-je._

_Bien sur, Dinozzo, répondit-il._

_Super, chaud devant je conduis!! m'exclamai-je.*_

_Mcgee déglutit difficilement quand à elle, elle me sourit ainsi que Gibbs. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture, on fut arrivé en même pas 10 minutes. Mcgee en sortit tout vert on aurait dit un martien. On descenda vers le labo d'Abby avec Mcgee et elle vit Mcgee._

_Mcgee tu as mangé quelques chose de pas bon parce que tu es vert? L'interrogea Abby._

_Non, Abby Tony a conduis au retour c'est pour ça, répondit-elle._

_Ahh, il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état là Mcgee, ce n'est pas dramatique quand Tony conduis c'est plutôt marrant je trouve, raconta Abby._

_On rigola tout les trois devant Mcgee, je déposa les indices à Abby puis nous repartîmes vers nos bureaux avant que Gibbs arrive. On s'installa chacun à notre bureau quand je reçus un sms d'elle._

**De: 0602355389****

**Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir à 20h.**

**Rapporte juste des DVDs**

**Bsx jtm **

**Ta chérie**

_Je lui répondu_

**D'accord, alors à ce soir ma belle.**

**Mets ta plus belle robe.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime **

**Ton chéri **

_Je lui souris, j'étais entrain de faire des recherches sur le marin's mort quand Gibbs arriva._

_David vous avez quelques chose ? L'interrogea Gibbs_

_Alors, son casier est neige, répondit-elle._

_On dit vierge son casier est vierge, la repris-je._

_C'est pareil, de toute façon, Gibbs a compris, dit-elle._

_Stop, vous deux , Dinozzo tu as quelques chose ou pas ? Me questionna Gibbs._

_Oui, il a porté plainte contre Robert Courbois pour harcellement , puis contre Juliette Strange pour escroquerie, répondis-je._

_Mcgee? Dit-il._

_Il a reçu un coup de fil juste avant sa mort de Juliette Strange, répondit Mcgee_

_Bien, Dinozzo David avec moi on va aller voir cette Juliette Strange, ordonna Gibbs._

_On pris nos affaires, on arriva près de la maison de Juliette Strange quand elle commença à tire vers nous. On répliqua, Gibbs et moi on s'approcha de la maison tandis que toi tu étais derrière nous. Nous sommes rentrés tous en même temps, nous deux on partîmes vers le jardin quand tu as vu qu'elle allait tiré vers moi, tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me protéger de son tire et s'est toi qui reçu le coup de feu. Gibbs l'a tua d'une balle en pleine tête. Je te retourna pour voir ton visage et la j'ai vu l'étendu des dégâts causé par la balle._

_Tony, je voulais de dire que je t'aime, dit-elle._

_Non, ne commence pas à dire ça tu ne vas pas mourir fais moi cette promesse d'accord, lui demandai-je._

_Je te le promets, affirma-t-elle. _

_L'ambulance arriva et elle fut transporté à l'hôpital Saint Joseph. Le reste de l'équipe arriva, Abby pleura dans les bras de Mcgee. Un médecin arriva ._

_Je me présente Docteur Masson, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer nous avons fait ce qu'on a pu pour Mlle David, malheureusement ,elle a perdu trop de sang, elle attends que vous lui disez au revoir pour pouvoir partir, annonça le docteur._

_Je ne peux pas , répondis-je._

_Puis je partis dehors._

_Laisse-le il faut qu'il accepte lui-même d'accord , dit Ducky._

_Alors toute l'équipe alla lui dire au revoir, je fus rejoint par Gibbs._

_Elle attend plus que toi pour pouvoir partir sereinement, je sais qu'elle t'a promis de se battre et elle se bat pour restez en vie pour te dire au revoir va la voir, Tony, me supplia Gibbs._

_Je me leva et parti vers sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir et la j'ai vu que tu nous avez quitté alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir. Je sortis les larmes aux yeux, Abby me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter et on est tous parti loin de cet hôpital. Tu fus enterrée comme tu voulais en respectant ta religion, je déposa un rose rouge dans ton cercueil._

_Fin du flash Back_

Depuis ce jour, j'habite chez Gibbs il a peur que je tente quelques chose pour te rejoindre mais j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant et de reprendre goût à la vie malgré que je t'ai perdu à jamais. Une nouvelle personne te remplace, il s'appelle Mathieu Scgat.

J'ai pris ton bureau parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le tien. Gibbs m'a rendu le dessin que j'ai fait de toi sur la scène du crime, il est accroché près de mon lit chez Gibbs.

Tu me manques énormément Ziva.

The end

* Si c'était Dinozzo qui conduisait comme un dingue.

** Le numéro existe peut-être mais je suis sur qu'il n'appartient pas à Ziva.


End file.
